The present invention relates to ladder racks and, more particularly, to a ladder rack for pickup trucks that swings down for loading.
Current ladder racks require the ladder to be lifted onto supports in the truck and then the person installing the rack must climb in the truck to secure the ladder to the supports. Current ladder racks remain stationary within the truck box. They require removal and attachment of ladders or other articles that are being carried to take place inside the truck bed.
As can be seen, there is a need for a ladder rack that provides easy placement and removal of a ladder from a truck.